


Hide and Found

by LastExdous



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:18:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1462288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastExdous/pseuds/LastExdous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tailgate plays hide and seek with the crew of the Lost Light and Cyclonus finds him, and then has a quick word with Whirl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide and Found

     Tailgate sat, waiting patiently. He had decided on a table in Swerve's bar, well within the designated areas. After everyone had left, he had snuck back in, narrowly missing Whirl, who had just finished his countdown. He picked his favorite table, and sat, pulling his feet in close...but was easily visible. A white bot against a dark table? Tailgate smiled to himself, and got comfortable, knowing he'd be found soon.  
**************************************

     Whirl walked around the ship, having too much fun. He's been lucky enough to be "it", after claiming it, and no one objected... He had found Chromedome way too easily, and Swerve couldn't keep quiet for more than a minute...so Whirl just followed the noise. Rewind was still hiding, and Whirl wanted to find him next, and have his triumph recorded for them all to see!

  
He chuckled to himself, and walked back into Swerve's bar, knowing no one would be that- Whirl paused as he saw a flash of white. He looked around slowly, and saw Tailgate, in a terrible hiding spot...It almost looked like he wanted to be found...

  
Whirl ducked his helm, trying not to laugh out loud. He shook his helm, and kept walking, heading out the opposite door, making a note to come back to the bar last.  
*****************************************

     Tailgate wrapped his arms around his legs, holding them close to his chest. He was trying to calm his intakes, to keep his panic attack at bay. It had literally been hours, Whirl hadn't been back...no one had been back...Tailgate was losing control of his vents...and then the lights went out.  
***********************

     Cyclonus put his data pad down suddenly. It was late, late enough that the ship was too quiet...and a certain little bot should be bugging him at the moment. He thought for a moment, and remembered a game of hide and seek Swerve had organized for that night, and knew Tailgate had to have had a part in it. He stood, and decided to check Swerve's bar, assuming to find a room full of drunken Bots.

  
     But when he finally reached the bar, he was surprised to find it dark, with only a few lights on behind the bar on. He turned to leave, but something caught his optic, and he slowly walked towards his usual table. He bent on one knee, and looked under the tablet to find Tailgate, curled into a tight, tense ball. His vents were shallow, and his visor dimmed. Cyclonus carefully picked up the small bot, who didn't even flinch, and stood, tucking Tailgate in his arm. He walked to the bar, and reached behind, taking a cube of energex from Swerve's favorite stash. Cyclonus headed back to their hab suite, Tailgate too quiet in his arm.

  
      He opened the door, and stepped inside, closing the door silently. He set Tailgate on his recharge slab, who sat up too straight, and put the cube between them before sitting himself. They sat in silence for some time, looking out of the window, as the stars raced by, Cyclonus glanced at Tailgate, and realized he was shaking slightly.

  
      “The energex will help.” Cyclonus said, softly. Tailgate nodded and made a sound in his vocalizer, before slowly reaching for the cube just a touch to big for his hand, making him grasp it with both. He took a small sip and Cyclonus felt, rather than saw, Tailgate relax. Tailgate continued to sip, it took him sometime, and Cyclonus watched him out of the corner of his optics. Tailgate held the cube, looking at it, his visor barely giving off any light.

  
      “Whirl was it…he had to find us.” Tailgate said, his voice strained and tight, “He came into the bar, and I swore he saw me…but kept walking…and didn’t come back…not even once…or anyone else…” Cyclonus clenched his fists slightly, as Tailgate took a deep vent. “I didn’t pick a hard spot to find, it’s where we started the game...probably a little too easy…but I didn’t…” he trailed off, and his visor went dark.

  
      “A wise choice to go back”, Cyclonus said, his voice firm. “He would not think to double check where you had started.” Tailgate nodded slightly, “I only found you because I assumed you would be at that table, passed out after a good time.” Tailgate vented out, dropping his head. “I am guessing this counts as you winning?”  
“I guess so.” Tailgate said, “Well…I guess that is something for not being found.”

  
      “I found you,” Cyclonus said, gently, “I was wondering why you were not here asking me a million questions…” He paused, as Tailgate glanced at him, “Or snoring on your recharge slab…or telling me what havoc you, Rewind, and Swerve where trying to accomplish.” Tailgate’s visor brighten as he looked at Cyclonus, who was studying the window intently. “I went looking for you…and I found you.” He glanced at Tailgate, who seemed to smile, “It is late, and you have an early shift.’ He held his hand out, and Tailgate handed him the cube. He stood, and turned towards the door, but was stopped by Tailgate putting a hand on his arm. Tailgate stood on his slab, and shocking Cyclonus, hugged him around his middle, holding him tight.

  
      “Thank you,” Tailgate said, into the large purple chest. “It’s nice to know I won’t be forgotten again.” Cyclonus looked at the small white bot holding onto him for dear life, and slowly patted him on the back.

  
      “Rest, I am going to take this back to the bar, and I will return.” Cyclonus said, as Tailgate finally released him. He waited until Tailgate had laid down, and his vents evened out, before finally leaving…and heading the exact opposite way of the bar. He found the door he was looking for, and knocked lightly, still holding the empty cube, a slight crack in it now from his grip. The door opened, and Whirl came into view, half powered on.

  
      “What in the frag-“ was all Whirl got out before the cube connected to the side of his helm, shattering, and making him stagger backwards. Cyclonus stepped inside, and his fist connected with Whirl’s midsection, winding him, before another blow connected to other side of his helm. He dropped to the floor, and a well aimed kick caught him in the throat. Cyclonus dragged Whirl towards the wall, throwing him hard enough to cause a dent, and held him there, peds dangling, and Whirl venting erratically.

  
      “If You Ever Do Anything Like That Again To Tailgate,” Cyclonus said, his voice a deadly whisper, “I will throw you out of the air lock, after I beat the living energon out of you.”  
      “What?!” Whirl said, “Is this about the little mini bot? You have got to be fragging kidding-“ Cyclonus punched him hard in his side, shutting him up.

  
      “I’m glad you understand.” Cyclonus stepped back, and dropped Whirl to the ground. The glass from the cube crunched under his feet as he walked out, careful to close the door behind him.


End file.
